


«здесь никого нет»; я жду тебя

by Anys



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Talk of Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не пришел домой однажды ночью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«здесь никого нет»; я жду тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Предполагается, что Баки тренировал Наташу в Красной комнате.  
> Действие происходит между концом Кэпа-2 и началом вторых Мстителей.

Он не пришел домой однажды ночью.

Он считал, что понимал, знал, что значит потерять все в течение нескольких коротких недель. Он знал, каково это нуждаться в крепких напитках лишь для того, чтобы что-то снова почувствовать, помнить, что все может закончиться хорошо или не очень, подавлять тремор руки. Он знал, каково это нуждаться в чем-то, в чем угодно, лишь бы заставить замолчать мысли, эти проклятые мысли.

Полные сожаления, смерти, вечной разлуки.

Потому что существовало столько способов завершить чью-то жизнь. На самом деле, он знал их даже больше, чем следовало бы. Он мог выбрать передозировку, мог перерезать вены в собственной ванной, что было бы так романтично, глупо и банально, мог висеть под потолком, болтаясь туда-сюда, туда-сюда, как подвесная ракета. Дуновение ветра.

Взад и вперед. Взад и вперед.

*

Он не приходил домой, до той поздней ночи однажды.

Его сторона кровати полностью остыла к тому времени, как он забрался в нее, положил мягко руку ему на бедро, согревая каждую кость, каждую клетку, и он придвинулся ближе. Прошла уже неделя, с тех пор он как был дома в последний раз, и он больше не пах собой. Не алкоголем, нет, или кем-то другим, но он пах скорбью, пах сожалением, пах вечной разлукой.

Он повернулся к нему лицом, и на долгое время они перестали нуждаться в словах. Ему нужно разобраться в себе, сказал он, ему нужно немного времени. Найти его снова. Тони, он снова исчез.

И Тони сказал, что он понимает, что он знает, не произнося впрочем этого вслух, потому что он знал  и понимал, и прижал свои губы к его, и они не целовались неделю, а не были вместе еще дольше. Долгие ночи и еще более долгие дни.

Их секс в этот раз был медленным и ленивым. Они не торопились и не заснули вскоре после окончания, и Тони жаловался на влажную кожу, влажные простыни и влажное все, но Стив лишь улыбался, как и всегда.

* Он не приходил больше домой.

Не было ни звонка, ни адреса, ни записки, ничего. Он был как призрак, на которого он охотился. Он ушел. И Тони пытался не дать своему языку соскользнуть через горло в желудок, пытался подавить тремор в руках во время работы, взорвать барабанные перепонки AC/DC, которые медленно сменились на тяжелый рок. Он пытался. Он действительно, действительно, действительно пытался.

Однако по происшествие двух недель его все еще не было дома.

След Стива на его стороне кровати почти сошел, и он не знал, что делать, а может быть лишь нуждался в толчке, полученном от Пеппер, когда она положила шлем ему в руки и сказала, _сделай это_. Он сделал.

*

Тони не возвращался домой 3 недели.

Он нашел Стива в Норвегии в компании парня по имени Сэм, который приветливо ему улыбнулся и пожал руку, восторженно и дружелюбно, и искренне, с металлическими крыльями и язвительными замечаниями, которые положительно действовали на Стива. И там был Баки, чьи глаза были широко раскрытыми и мрачными и Тони почти почувствовал на него если не небольшую обиду за втягивание Стива во все это, так за ту тайну, которую раскрыл Зола.

_Убийство. Исполнитель: неизвестен. Говард и Мария Старк. Авария. Щ.И.Т._

_У б и й с т в о._

Где-то внизу живота разливался холод. Он видел Зимнего солдата где-то в нем, может быть в красной звезде, которая украшала металлическую руку Баки, та, что была повреждена сейчас – малиновый шрам был красивым и смертельно опасным, и Тони не мог помочь, но мог хотя бы изучить его поближе в гостиничной комнате, которую заняли Стив и Сэм.

Волосы Баки отрасли за это время и он выглядел так, будто проснулся впервые за долгое время, все эти круги под глазами и впавшие глаза, острые скулы. Он часто молчал, а его редкие улыбки выглядели немного пугающими.

Он был безмолвным. Тони был затаившим дыхание.

Он поцеловал Стива в темноте и может быть именно так чувствуется возвращение домой.

*

Они вернулись домой однажды. Все они. В Нью-Йорке их встретили дом, кровать, семья и Наташа – пугающая и ожидающая их там, _откуда ты взяла ключи_ , спросил Тони – слегка улыбаясь сказавшая Баки, что она прощает его за то, что он так усложнил для нее возможность носить бикини. Сэм сказал, что его только что вызвали, спрыгнул с крыши, потому что он всегда этого хотел, его крылья открылись с металлическим лязгом и он засмеялся, поднимаясь высоко в небо. Но это все еще было тяжело. Баки и Зимний Солдат, и все остальное. Это было тяжело, это было тяжело, это было настолько тяжело, но Стив стал чаще улыбаться.

Стив сжимал свои руки крепче сейчас.

*

Он забрался в постель однажды ночью и крепко поцеловал его.

Тони спросил, _за что это_ , и Стив лишь еще раз поцеловал его в ответ.

*

Он выбрался из кровати однажды ночью, чтобы найти Баки, курящего на одном из балконов. Он заметил его, лишь потому, что искал. Они не разговаривали. Тони не нуждался в _«Прости, что убил твоих родителей; мне промыли мозги»_. Он никогда не хотел ни извинений, ни оправданий. Его родители мертвы. К черту его отца и могилу, в которой он похоронен.

Он просто смотрел краем глаза, как дым кружил в ночном воздухе.

Есть столько способов завершить чью-то жизнь. Он знал это, потому что думал об этом, намеренно и насколько возможно случайно. Стив рассказал ему, что Баки немногое помнит – кусочки и отрывки того, что совершал Зимний Солдат в прошлом. Тони обещал показать его врачам, помочь.

Наташа была непривычно тихой на протяжении всего разговора. Тони не замечал этого, не обращал внимания.

Он оставил это для следующего раза.

И Баки, Баки по-прежнему был тихим, смотрящим, думающим, вычисляющим, и Тони не мог винить его. Он посмотрел на Баки, и Баки взглянул в ответ, кивая. Он носил кофты с длинными рукавами и перчатки, зачесывал волосы назад, чтобы пряди не попадали на лицо.

Иногда, Тони волновался, не плачет ли он по ночам.

*

Он забрался в постель той же ночью и придвинулся ближе к Стиву, пряча голову под подбородком другого мужчины. Он знал столько способов завершить чью-то жизнь, но Баки нашел, возможно, лучший: Живи.


End file.
